


The Death Eater's Daughter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry finds himself sitting on the train with a beautiful girl he just meet. They click and become friends instantly but Harry wishes they were more then just great friends.BASICALLY LIKE THAT SAME ONE BEFORE JUST ADDED A EXTRA PARAGRAPGHCH.2 ON ITS WAY!





	The Death Eater's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

p { margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 1px }

body { font-family: "Times New Roman", serif; font-size: 12pt; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal } 

Chapter 1-On the Train to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione just packed their trucks into the emptied sits they finally found. For most of the trip they sat in silence. Harry has been through enough in his life to know how emptiness feels. No parents, Sirius gone *tear*, and good for nothing relatives. Ron was discussing several Quittdich matches with Harry. Hermione was reading Old Magic: Power Beyond Your Dreams for the millionth time. 

“And then right when I thought she got the snitch, she missed it by a bloody inch and lost the game. They almost won!”�said a disappointed Ron. “That’s too bad.”�said Harry smiling to himself. “Ron,”�said Hermione “we got to go around the train.”� Hermione and Ron were still prefects. “We’ll be back mate.”�Said Ron. “Okay.”�replied Harry. Harry was used to being alone by this point.   The door opened and Harry thought it was one of his friends so he didn’t bother to look up. “Excuse me, can I sit here everywhere else is full.”�a voice went that Harry didn’t recognize. He look up and found not Hermione or Ron but a girl with light brown hair, big amber brown eyes, and a smile of a thousand roses. She didn’t have a bad body either, curves in all the right places. She was so beautiful thought Harry. She was still standing by the door waiting for an answer. “Excuse me. Are you ok?”�asked the girl. “Sorry.”� said Harry getting red. “You can sit down”� “Thanks”�she replied.                  The girl tried to put her truck in the storage above them but she couldn’t. Harry stood up to help her. “Thanks.”� she said. “He isn’t bad looking,”� thought the girl. “I’m Loretta Littleton by the way.”� she said sitting across from Harry. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”� The mention of his name made her jump. She searched for his scar and there it was on his forehead. She quickly looked away. “Nice to meet you.”� Loretta said extending her hand. Harry just stared at it. “Your suppose to shake it.”� she said with a giggle in her voice. Harry blushed “Right.”� and shook her hand.   Five minutes passed without another word. Loretta was looking out the window thinking, I can see my parent’s face if they knew I knew Harry Potter. Smiling a little evilly to herself. “Hey Harry we’re back!”� yelled Ron. 

“Ron there is no need to yell!”�said Hermione.

“Who are you?”�asked Ron to Loretta.

“Ron that is so rude!”�protested Hermione

“I was asking a simple question.”�

“But you could have ask nicer”� “Well excuse me miss polite all of a sudden...”�

“Do they always bicker like that?”�asked Loretta now sitting next to Harry. “Yea...everyday.”�said Harry laughing.

“Hi. I’m Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley.”�said Hermione. Ron took a good look at the girl sitting in front of him. WOW he thought. Hermione hit him in the ribs and he fell out of his trance. Loretta giggled, “Don’t worry I tend to have that affect on boys.”� “How do you get through the day um...”�said Hermione. “It’s Loretta Littleton. I’m used to it by now”�

“What year are you in?”�asked Harry “Sixth year.”�replied Loretta. “Really I never seen you before?”�said Ron. “Well it’s obvious she is new Ronald”�said Hermione kind of annoyed with Ron. “Yea I am.”�said Loretta smiling. The four sixth years were chatting away about sports and books they read so far(book thing was Hermione). They were getting to know their new friend. .

“Any trouble on the train.”�asked Harry. “Nope except Malfoy looked like he was going to cause some trouble, but Hermione wouldn’t let me hex him.”�said Ron “Ron you are a prefect and besides he wasn’t doing anything.”�said Hermione. “You mean Draco Malfoy?”�asked Loretta. “Yea. You know him?”�asked Harry. “Um-kind of.”�said Loretta “How?”�asked Harry. “wellhewaskindofmyboyfriendfor4months.”�said Loretta so fast that no body heard a word she said but Harry “Malfoy... your boyfriend!”�Harry said. “Yea I don’t like to talk about it.”�said Loretta holding back tears. I can’t believe she went out with Malfoy. Malfoy of all people! It didn’t sound that their relationship went well by the look on Loretta’s face. What am I saying, she is my new friend I should comfort her not smile to myself because their relationship went bad.

I remember that day that we broke up like if it was yesterday...

Flashback(LL POV)

The Malfoy Manor was completely dark as I entered the gloomily house. Where is Draco? I thought. He knows I don’t like to be in this house by myself. Loretta climbed the stairs and found Draco in his room with another girl! “WHAT THE FUCK!”� I yelled. Draco turned around and I saw his beautiful grey eyes. Those eyes were looking at me with surprise then anger. He told the other girl something but I couldn’t hear. She left. Now it was only Draco and me. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”� Draco said in a nothing happened voice. “Don’t change the subject Draco. I can’t believe you did this. What I wasn’t good enough for you or something. Tell me, TELL ME!”�I yelled right in his face. I didn’t realize I even walked up to him. “You don’t yell at a Malfoy like that.”� he slapped me right on my left cheek,. I couldn’t believe it. He just slapped me, abused me! It was living in my house all over again. “Lo I didn’t mean to.”�said Draco with sadness as he from his hands to my eyes. “I....”� “Don’t touch me!”� said Loretta pushing away Draco’s hands. “and don’t ever speak to me again.”� I left as quickly as possible and never spoke or saw him again!They put their robes in silent and waited out in the hallway of the train. Hermione and Ron were already outside. Loretta was about to leave when Harry grabbed her arm. “I’m sorry Loretta I didn’t mean to bring up Malfoy.”�said Harry. “It’s ok Harry, you didn’t know.”�said Loretta. “Can I ask you something?”�asked Harry. Loretta nodded. “Why did you breakup with Malfoy.”�asked Harry a little shyly. I’m not telling Harry malfoy cheated on me, it is just too embracing thought Loretta. “-Um- well at first it was good but his big ego of purebloods being the best and he took advantage of me. Worst relationship of my life if you ask me!”�said Loretta. “I’m sorry.”�said Harry and hugged her briefly. Hermione noticed this and beamed but she knock on the door telling them the train stopped. 

That day on the train the famous golden trio became a foursome.


End file.
